Another Secret is Spilled
by saracommitted
Summary: [GSR] A girl comes to Sara's door, saying that someone is trying to kill her. Sara decides to take care of her and call the only person she trusts.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Secret is spilled**

**Chapter One:**

Sara tossed and turned, no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. The brunette sat up in her bed and tossed back the sheets. She left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Her little apartment felt so lonely.

She got herself a glass of water and sat down in a chair in the side of the apartment that was a living room. Sara felt very tired but no matter how long she lied in her bed, she wouldn't be able to sleep. After ten minutes, she heard a knock at the door. Sara got up, and looked at the clock as she made her way to the door. It was late. She opened the door to see a little girl in front of her, the little girl was scared to death.

"Help, he's after me." The girl said. Sara looked down at her. The girl's weak eyes shone brightly.

"Umm..." Sara thought quickly. "Come in." Sara didn't know what else to say. The girl came in and Sara closed the door.

"Do you think he's here?" The girl asked. Sara shook her head.

"No, its ok, you're safe here." Sara assured her.

"He'll find me no matter where I go." The girl said, looking around anxiously.

"What's your name?" Sara asked.

"Keana." She said. Keana looked behind her, she whimpered and threw her eyes around Sara.

"I'm Sara, should I call the police?" Sara asked, she kneeled down and looked at the little girl. Keana nodded. Sara noticed the bruises on the little girl's cheeks. They looked like they had just been put there. Sara reached over and grabbed the phone, but when she dialed, she didn't call 9-1-1, she called the only person she trusted.

"Hi, Grissom, I need your help." Sara said into the phone, she looked down at the little girl and explained her situation.

---

Sara put the phone down and looked at the little girl. From personal experiences, Sara knew that Keana wouldn't want to talk about it, so she stayed quiet. All she could do was wait for Grissom to get there. 

"Do you want some water?" Sara asked, not sure of what else to do.

"No! Stay with me, please." Keana said and hugged Sara again.

"I won't, I won't leave." Sara said quietly. Keana stared at the door, fear in her eyes. 

"What if he comes?" Keana asked. Keana looked up at Sara, pleading help.

"He won't, the door is locked, he can't get in." Sara assured her.

"My Mom said the same thing, but he can find a way in, he killed my Mom." Keana said, the little girl was shaking.

"He won't come, even if he does, I'll protect you." Sara said. Keana hugged Sara tighter. Sara wished that the little girl would stop being scared. There was a knock at the door and the girl gave a little scream. 

"Don't worry, it's just the police." Sara said. She checked through the peephole and saw Grissom's worried face. Sara opened the door and Gil walked in. Sara closed and locked the door, then she walked back over to Keana.

"This is Gil Grissom, he's my friend, ok Keana?" Sara asked. Keana nodded.

"Hi, Keana." Grissom said to the little girl.

"Hi." Keana said quietly.

"How did you get those bruises on your face?" Grissom asked softly. 

"He did it." Keana said. "If he comes, will you protect me too?"

"Of course I will, don't worry." Grissom said softly. This was a side of Grissom that Sara had never seen before, he was being... understanding. He cared and worried about the little girl.

"Who is 'he'?" Grissom asked.

"He killed my Mom... he said he'd... kill me...too." Keana choked out.

"It's ok, we won't let him anywhere near you, don't worry." Sara said, she said not to worry but she was very worried. Keana nodded.

"She should stay here, for a while." Sara said quietly to Grissom.

"I guess." Grissom agreed. "But we have to treat this like a case."

"I don't want to be her crime scene analyst." Sara said. "I want to be her friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Sara sat down on the couch and Keana joined her. Sara smiled at the little girl. Keana hugged her, the girl wanted to feel protected, and Sara was there for her.

"Everything's going to be ok." Sara said to her. Keana hugged Sara tighter to tell her that she wanted to be hugged back. Sara hugged her and looked up at Grissom, he was smiling. He saw Sara's confused face and sighed.

"It's good to see you're letting someone in." Grissom explained. He was talking about Sara's lack of trust in people. Sara didn't see why that made him happy though.

Keana lied in Sara's arms, half asleep. Sara was about to fall asleep too, but she had to stay awake and protect the little girl.

"I should probably go back to work." Grissom said and broke the silence. Keana lifted her head.

"No, stay and protect me." Keana said. Grissom looked into the girl's huge eyes, no one had ever wanted him to protect them. "Please." Keana pleaded.

"Ok, I'm here." Grissom said, he sat beside them and Keana hugged him. Sara smiled, Grissom hugged Keana back. The little girl looked up at Gil and smiled. "I won't leave." Gil assured her. Keana stopped hugging Grissom and rested her head on Sara's arm. 

"Good." Keana said. Sara looked at the little girl, Keana looked less worried now, she was calming down. Sara tried desperately to stay awake, but she slowly drifted to sleep. 

---

Sara woke up a few hours later. Keana was sleeping beside her, the same position she had been when Sara was awake, there was a blanket over top of both Sara and Keana. Sara turned her head and saw Grissom reading a book, he was in the chair beside her.

"What are you reading?" Sara asked him. Grissom looked up from the book and noticed she was awake.

"Demonstration of Forensics, Volume II." Grissom replied. Sara laughed. 

"Nerd." Sara joked.

"It's your book." Grissom pointed out and smiled. Sara turned back to Keana, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. The brunette looked at the little girl, the bruises on her face had healed slightly.

"She woke up once and I got her some water." Grissom told Sara. "She's calmed down."

"That's good." Sara said, she rested her head on the back of the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you been up the whole night?" Sara asked him.

"I guess." Grissom replied. He looked at Sara. Her eyes told him she was worried. 

"Why?" Sara asked. She _was_ worried him. 

"If Keana woke up, she would feel protected knowing someone was awake." Grissom thought quickly. Sara decided that was a good enough excuse.

"Fine." Sara gave in. Grissom smiled and went back to the book he was reading.

Minutes passed.

"You know we have to treat this like a case, right?" Grissom said, looking up from the book and at Sara. 

"You treat everything else like a case, so there isn't a difference for you, but _I_ know we have to treat it like a case." Sara said coldly, it was the first thing that came to her mind. The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

"Sara, do I bug you about your personal problems?" Grissom asked.

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed.

"I only ask about your personal problems because I-" Grissom started, but was interrupted by Keana yawning.

"Good morning." Sara said to the little girl, changing the subject. 

"Hi Sara." Keana said and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Sara asked. Keana took a deep breath.

"A bit." She replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sara asked, so she wouldn't be so confused anymore.

"What do you want to know?" Keana asked.

"Let's start with your age." Sara said, she didn't want to get straight to the point.

"I'm ten." Keana said. "I know, I look younger."

"Ok, who... killed your mom?" Sara asked, Keana flinched at the question.

"My...My...My Dad." Keana studdered. Sara looked away, and took a deep breath. 

"Why?" Sara asked. Keana sighed.

"My Dad was drink, he threatened me and my Mom yelled at him. Then, my Dad started yelling at my Mom, they had a huge fight and... He... he killed her." Keana said, tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's ok, can you tell me what happened next?" Sara asked.

"He watched my Mom fall to the ground, lifeless, then he turned to me and said he'd kill me too. I ran, I... I just kept running, before I could get out of the house he said he'd find me." Keana said, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sara hugged Keana.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Sara said.

"I'll call the lab, we'll find him." Grissom said. His eyes met Sara's, then Sara looked away, she didn't need an awkward moment right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Grissom put the phone down and sat back down in the chair. Sara was still sitting with Keana.

"Catherine's coming over to interview Keana, she agreed with me that you stay with Keana too." Grissom said.

"But I want to help with the case too." Sara argued.

"You can, caring for Keana helps." Grissom tried to convince Sara that he was right.

"I want to help catch the guy." Sara argued again.

"Can't both of you stay with me?" Keana argued too. Grissom and Sara looked at Keana. "Please." She pleaded. Grissom gave in.

"Ok, both of us will stay." Grissom said. Keana smiled and Sara gave in too.

"Can I have some soup?" Keana asked as her stomach growled. Sara laughed.

"Sure, do you want some too, Grissom?" Sara asked and got up from the couch. He nodded. Sara walked over to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. She took out a box of chicken noodle soup, opened a package and put it some boiling water. Sara looked behind her and Grissom was sitting on the couch with Keana. Sara noticed something she hadn't seen before, there were bruises on Keana's neck.

"Hey Grissom, can you come here for a second?" Sara called over. Grissom got up and walked over to the brunette.

"What's up?" Gil asked.

"See the bruises on Keana's neck?" Sara asked, pointing to the little girl. "Someone tried to strangle her." Sara concluded. She turned away and stared at the boiling water. They could now prove abuse. Sara turned off the burner and got out three bowls. She dished out the soup and set it out at the table. Keana sat down and waited for Sara to get some spoons. Sara sat down at the table and handed out the silverware.

"This reminds me of when my family ate dinner together, before my Dad got his drinking problem." Keana commented. Grissom smiled and Sara played with her soup. There was a knock at the door, Sara got up and opened the door to see Catherine.

"Hey, come on in, we're just having some dinner, we've slept most of the day." Sara said.

"Long night?" Catherine asked as she walked in, Sara nodded. Sara closed the door.

"Family dinner?" Catherine joked, seeing Grissom and Keana sitting at the table.

"Keana, this is Catherine, she's going to help find your Dad." Sara explained. Keana nodded and went back to eating her soup.

"She looks abused." Catherine whispered to Sara.

"Yah... Hey Dad probably abused her." Sara said, she knew how horrible it was to be hurt by someone you thought you could trust.

"You ok? You look... distracted." Catherine asked Sara. Sara looked at her.

"Yah... I'm fine." Sara said, but she knew it was a lie.

"Did Grissom tell you that we thought it would be best if you stayed with Keana?" Catherine asked.

"Keana wants both, me and Grissom to stay with her." Sara said. Catherine looked at her. "She just wants to feel protected, Catherine." Sara explained.

"Are you sure she doesn't just miss her family?" Catherine asked, she walked over to Keana, they both walked over and sat down on the couch to talk. Grissom went back to the book he was reading and Sara cleared the table.

Sara wondered if what Catherine said was true. Catherine definitely knew more about kids than Sara, but Sara knew how Keana felt. Did that even things out? Sara felt so confused.

"Sara! Sara! Can we play a board game?" Keana asked, running over to Sara. She looked down at the little girl that was hugging her knees.

"Umm... I have to finish washing the dishes, how about you play checkers with Grissom?" Sara suggested.

"Ok." Keana agreed. 

"The game's in the closet." Sara said, pointing to a door beside a book shelf. Keana sat down at the table, Grissom got the game and started to set it up. Catherine walked up to Sara. 

"I'm heading back to the lab, we'll let you know if we get anything." Catherine assured Sara.

"Thanks." Sara said simply. Catherine walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Sara finished washing the dishes and sat at the table with Keana and Grissom. Sara felt useless, all she could do was stay at her apartment and take care of the little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Sara woke up the next morning, still at the table. She couldn't remember falling asleep. The brunette lifted her head and looked at the clock, it was 6:30 AM. She turned and saw Grissom sleeping on the couch, Keana was resting on his shoulder. Sara got up from the table, went for a quick shower and change of clothes. She walked out into the kitchen/ living room area. Keana was curled up on the couch, still sleeping and Grissom was reading in the chair.

"Hey." Sara said, as she sat down on the part of the couch that Keana wasn't occupying. Grissom looked up from the book.

"Good morning." Gil said.

"Want something to eat?" Sara offered.

"No, I'm fine." Grissom answered. "You must have been pretty tired."

"I guess." Sara paused. "I don't even remember putting my head down." She laughed.

"Should we wake up Keana?" Grissom asked, looking over at the peaceful little girl.

"We should let her sleep, it's probably going to be a long day." Sara said, she had a slightly worried look on her face.

---

Keana woke up an hour later in a cold sweat. She scurried to sit up and looked around anxiously.

"He's... here... I know it." Keana studdered.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm here." Sara said and hugged the little girl. Grissom walked in from the washroom.

"I want Grissom here too." Keana said. Grissom walked over to her and sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around the little girl. It took him minutes to figure out his arms were around Sara too. Grissom realized it and pulled away.

"How about I run you a bath, Keana?" Sara offered. Keana nodded and Sara went to the bathroom. She finished running the water and got out some towels.

"If you need anything, just call me." Sara said to the girl. Keana nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sara walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I think she'll calm down after her bath." Sara said. Grissom smiled.

"Hopefully." He said, looking at the ground.

"When we catch the guy... I'm going to yell my head off at him." Sara said in slight anger.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him." Grissom said. Sara looked at him.

"Why not?" Sara asked, surprised at his remark.

"Look at what he's done to Keana, I can only imagine what he'd do to you. I'd never forgive myself if anything like that happened." Grissom said, he didn't mean to admit everything, but it all flooded out. Grissom leaned in towards her, seizing the moment. Sara was slowly leaning in too. Sara closed her eyes and Grissom lightly kissed her.

---

Sara woke up, she couldn't believe how many times she'd fallen asleep that day. She lifted her head slightly, she was curled up in Grissom's arms, he was sleeping. Keana was leaning against Grissom, also sleeping. Sara rested her head back down on Grissom's shoulder, and let herself drift back to sleep.

---

"Good morning." Grissom said, noticing Sara was awake. He was still holding her in his arms, Sara smiled at him.

"What time is it?" Sara asked.

"4 AM." Grissom answered. 

"I slept through the whole day?" Sara asked. She remembered running Keana a bath yesterday morning, but she had slept the rest of the day.

"You were pretty exhausted, there wasn't much to do anyway." Grissom said, trying to make Sara feel better.

"So, what did you and Keana do?" Sara asked, she couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"We read some forensic journals, then got some lunch, watched a movie, ate dinner, played checkers, then got some sleep." Grissom rambled on.

"Does Keana seem interested in forensics?" Sara asked and laughed, Grissom laughed too.

"A little bit." Grissom said. He kissed Sara on the cheek and Sara smiled. 

"You know what?" Sara asked and paused. "I've never been happier."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"He knows I'm here... he's coming... he's coming to find me." Keana stuttered. Sara looked at the little girl quickly. Keana was crying, her hands were shaking and she was staring at the door.

"It's ok, he can't find you." Sara said.

"He already knows where I am." Keana said, more tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's going to hurt me before he kills me."

Sara pushed Keana's dark brown hair away from her eyes.

"Keana..." Sara paused. "How do you know this?" Keana's deep innocent eyes stared at her.

"He told me." Keana said. Sara looked down at Keana's emotion-less face.

"How did he tell you?" Sara asked, she was worried.

"He's here." Keana said.

"No, he's not." Sara said, trying to calm her down. "Stay here, ok?" Keana nodded. Sara picked up the phone and dialed Grissom's cell number. 

"Grissom." He answered.

"It's Sara, where did you go?" Sara asked, her tone told Grissom that she was worried about something.

"I went to my house to change and have a shower." Grissom answered. "Why? What's wrong?" Sara took a deep breath before answering.

"It's Keana, she's... she said that he is talking to her. She won't calm down." Sara said quickly.

"Sara, you need to calm down. I'm on my way over." Grissom said worriedly.

"Grissom, that's not all." Sara said, Grissom heart stopped.

"What else?" Grissom asked, scared at what the answer might be. 

"Keana said that he was going to... he was going to hurt her before he killed her." Sara said. Grissom thought quickly. 

"See if he's said anything else to her, I'll be there in five minutes." Grissom said. Sara hung up the phone, and walked over to comfort Keana.

"Everything's going to be alright." Sara said to Keana, but she also said it to herself. 

---

Grissom was at her apartment in less that five minutes, Sara tried everything to calm Keana down.

"Sorry, it's just... I didn't know what else to do." Sara apologized. 

"You don't have to apologize." Grissom said. "I'm glad to help." Sara let him in. Keana was sitting on the couch, still shaking. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Keana." Grissom said, Keana jumped up from the couch and ran to hug Grissom. 

"He's coming... he's coming to kill me." Keana said.

"You're safe, he won't find you." Grissom said.

"He already knows where I am." Keana said. Sara paced back and forth, she was still worried. "He's coming closer." Keana said, she was in a gaze, listening to the person who was coming after her, even though he wasn't there.

"Where is he? Keana?" Grissom asked. Keana stared at Gil, her blue eyes were more scared than ever.

"He's outside the door." Keana whispered. Grissom looked at Sara, who was two steps away from the door. She hesitated, then looked out through the peephole. 

Nothing.

Sara took a deep breath, turned back to Grissom and shook her head. She started to walk away from the door, when someone banged on it. Keana and Sara both screamed. Grissom got up and looked through the peephole cautiously.

"It's just Catherine." Grissom said. Sara relaxed, Keana was still tense. Grissom opened the door and let the redhead in.

"I heard screaming." Catherine said, walking into the apartment. 

"You... scared us, that's all." Grissom said quickly. Catherine sat down on the couch with Keana. Catherine looked at the little girl, Keana's cheeks were wet with tears, and her eyes were red and scared. Keana stared at Catherine, it didn't matter that Keana knew her, she was still scared.

"He's going to hurt me before he kills me." Keana said, more tears fell down her cheeks.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Keana." Sara said, trying to make the girl calm down.

"You can't stop him, he'll just kill you too." Keana said.

"Sara. Grissom. Can I talk to you two in the kitchen?" Catherine asked, already walking towards the kitchen. Sara and Grissom joined her.

"What is it, Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"We looked into Keana's family records." Catherine paused.

"And?" Sara asked.

"Her father died when she was six." Catherine said. Sara looked at Grissom, she couldn't believe what Catherine had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Catherine left without saying another word. Sara stared at the ground, her mind was racing. Grissom leaned against the fridge, and drifted into his own thoughts. Sara looked at Keana. The girl was looking around, anxious and worried. Keana must be so confused.

"If her father is dead, then who threatened her?" Sara asked, curious to what Grissom was thinking.

"Maybe it's in her mind." Grissom said.

"Her mind can't make up a person, Gil." Sara said, half whispering. They waited a few minutes before going and seeing Keana again. The two of them stood in silence, lost in their thoughts. Sara's curiosity got the better of her, she walked into the living room.

"Keana?" Sara asked. Keana was staring into nothing, only surrounded by her thoughts. The little girl had stopped crying, her cheeks were no longer wet. Keana was in a daze, a deadly scared daze.

"Keana?" Sara asked again.

"Yes?" Keana asked. The girl didn't stop looking at the spot she had been staring at for the past five minutes.

"Catherine told us that your father died when you were six years old." Sara said, kneeling down beside the child. Keana's eyes shifted to Sara.

"No." Keana said. "He's alive." Keana got up from the couch and walked over to the window, her lifeless expression hadn't changed. Sara looked at Grissom, he didn't seem that surprised at Keana's remark.

"Keana..." Sara said soothingly. "Who hurt you?" Keana still stared out the window.

"My Dad." Keana said, she was still convinced her father was after her. Sara walked back over to Grissom. She stood for a moment in silence.

"Now what do we do?" Sara whispered. Grissom thought quickly, he wasn't sure what to do.

"We take care of Keana, until everything gets figured out." Grissom said, he saw that Sara didn't want to just 'watch' Catherine, Warrick and Nick finish the case.

"I tried explaining to her that her father died four years ago, she... she... she almost didn't_ want_ to believe that he was dead." Sara said.

"Her mind is telling her that her father is coming to kill her, she trusts her mind and has no reason to doubt it." Grissom explained.

"You don't think..." Sara paused. "Do you think she has a mental illness?"

"It would explain a few things." Grissom said. Sara remembered the case that she and Grissom had to work on in a mental institution. It wasn't a good experience, she was almost killed by a patient who ended up killing himself. While working on the case, she was reminded of when her Mom had to go to a place like that for evaluation.

"Do you remember Adam Trent?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Grissom said quietly, hating the image that he thought of in his head.

"I don't want Keana to end up living in a place like that." Sara argued.

"Well..." Grissom started. "Depending on her problem, we might not have a choice." Grissom said. Sara paced back and forth in the kitchen, staring at the ground. Grissom put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Tears came to Sara's eyes.

"I just don't want her to end up like that." Sara said, tears streamed down her face.

"It's not your fault." Grissom said, trying to comfort her. Sara wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know, it's just..." Sara started. Grissom nodded.

"It's ok." Grissom said. Sara looked at the little girl. She just remembered something.

"Grissom..." Sara said and turned back to Gil. "_Someone_ had to have hurt her, her _mind_ can't inflict damage on herself." Sara said.

"Or can it?" Grissom asked, Sara looked at Grissom, wide-eyed.

"She tried to kill herself?" Sara asked, still unable to believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"And I thought I was confused before..." Sara said quietly. Grissom walked over to Keana and hugged her, there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. Sara stayed in the kitchen, thinking over her thoughts and trying to make sense of them. She walked into the living room after thinking for a few moments. Sara sat down beside Keana, she didn't say anything.

"He's leaving." Keana whispered. Sara and Grissom both looked at the girl.

"What?" Sara asked.

"He's walking away, he said he'll come back later." Keana whispered, her voice was shaky.

"Keana, he's not coming." Grissom said.

"He was at the door, he saw Catherine and ran away so he wouldn't get caught." Keana said.

"Keana, he's not coming." Grissom said again. 

"He came here just to scare me, he's going to come back later to hurt me, and he'll leave again, then come back and kill me." Keana said.

"Keana, he's not coming." Grissom repeated.

"Anyone want a sandwich?" Sara asked, changing the subject. Keana nodded.

"I ate at my house, but thank you." Grissom said. Sara got up and made for herself and one for Keana. The two of them ate at the table in silence. When Keana was finished eating, she got up and stared out the window. Sara cleared the table and sat beside Grissom.

"She's not going to listen to us, no matter how many times we tell her that her father isn't after her." Sara said.

"We have to keep telling her, even if she won't listen." Grissom said. Sara nodded. "Sara?" He asked.

"What?" Sara asked, her voice was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Sara asked. "Nothing is wrong." Grissom wasn't convinced.

"Yes, something is." Gil said, he saw it in Sara's eyes. Sara looked over to the girl staring out the window.

"I'm just worried about Keana." Sara said.

"Sara, it's more than that, you know it." Grissom said. Keana sat beside Sara, her eyes were filling with tears, she was about to cry.

"What is it, Keana?" Sara asked.

"He's coming again." Keana whispered, a tear fell down her cheek.

"He's not coming Keana." Grissom said.

"Yes, he is." Keana said.

"No, he won't come, he never will." Grissom said.

"Why do you think he won't come?" Keana asked, more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Because he's not alive, he's been dead for four years." Grissom said.

"Then who killed my mom?" Keana asked. Sara and Grissom looked at each other, that, they couldn't explain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Grissom picked up the phone and went into the kitchen, Sara stayed with Keana.

"Willows." Catherine answered.

"Cath, its Grissom." Gil said.

"What's up?" Catherine asked.

"Did you find the mother's body?" Gil asked. 

"Yes... It was at her house, why?" Catherine asked, wondering where this was going.

"If Keana's father is dead, then who killed her mother?" Gil asked. Catherine thought for a moment.

"We'll find out." Catherine said finally and they both hung up the phone. Grissom walked back into the living and sat on the chair. Sara looked at him and waited for Gil to speak.

"Who killed my mom?" Keana asked again. Grissom looked at Sara, she was staring back at him.

"We don't know yet." Gil said.

"He's still out there, he's still after me." Keana said.

_Twenty Minutes later_

There was a knock at the door, Sara got up and opened the door to see Nick and Catherine.

"Umm... Hey guys, what's up?" Sara asked.

"We..." Catherine paused. "We have to take Keana and evaluate her." Catherine said. Sara stayed at the door.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry Sara, but we have to help her." Nick said. Sara back away from the door. Catherine and Nick walked into her apartment. Catherine walked over to Keana and explained what was going to happen.

"No! I'm staying with Sara!" Keana yelled.

"You don't have a choice, I tried to get you out of it, but there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry." Catherine said. "You can see Sara after everything is sorted out." Catherine added. Keana thought for a quick moment and looked up at Catherine.

"Only if I can see Sara after." Keana said. Catherine nodded and the two of them walked out to the car.

"Sara, are you going to be ok?" Nick asked. Sara nodded.

"I hope so." She said. Nick left too, leaving Grissom and Sara alone. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I should go." Grissom said, getting up and reaching for his coat.

"No, please don't leave me." Sara said weakly.

"Sara... Are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"I just... I don't want to be alone." Sara said, she looked around and avoided his eyes. Grissom put his coat back down and sat beside Sara, he hugged her. Sara rested her head on his shoulder.

"You said that Keana just needed someone there for her and someone to comfort her." Grissom paused and Sara nodded. "Are you sure that it wasn't just you who wanted someone there for you." He added. Gil released her from his arms and Sara got up and went into the bedroom and came back out with a book in her hand. Sara sat back onto the couch and handed the book to Grissom.

"It's my diary, from when I was younger. I found it, a couple of days ago." Sara said. She rested her head back on Grissom's shoulder and he opened the book. He read:

_Mom and Dad had another fight, they didn't notice I was there. Daddy hit my Mom, that's when I ran to my room._

I just heard the door slam shut, Dad probably went back out to the bar. Mom is probably crying in the living room, I'm scared to find out. 

"All the bad memories I'd forgotten, I remembered." Sara said, tears came to her eyes.

"And what about the good memories?" Gil asked, hoping to raise her spirit.

"There were none." Sara choked out, tears started to fall down her face and Grissom hugged her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Can we watch her evaluation?" Sara asked, lifting her head from Grissom's shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gil said. Sara nodded, she was too tired to argue. She rested comfortably in Gil's arms.

_Minutes passed_

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Gil." Sara said.

"I know you can't, but you have to." Grissom said.

"Can't we just make sure that Keana's ok?" Sara asked.

"You're attached to her, aren't you?" Grissom asked. Sara nodded, she knew she was, and she couldn't help it.

"Let's go." Grissom said. Sara smiled, they got up and headed to the hospital. 

---

Sara looked through the window, Keana was sitting at a table coloring a picture. Grissom put his hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Guys?" A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Catherine standing in front of them, clearly wondering why they were there.

"We... had to see her." Sara said, looking at Grissom, who nodded.

"She... We think she killed her mother." Catherine said. Sara looked at her, surprised and unable to believe it.

"How could you think that!" Sara almost yelled.

"It's just a possibility, her and her mom were the only two living in the house. Her father is dead. We talked to some of her mother's friends, and she didn't have a boyfriend. I don't know what else to think." Catherine said. Sara turned back to the window. Catherine went into the room to formally interview Keana. Grissom put his arm around Sara to comfort her. Sara smiled at him.

"Thanks." Sara said.

"I'm attached to her too." Grissom said. Sara nodded and smiled again. She turned back to the window. Keana was looking around, not answering the question that Catherine was asking. Grissom watched too.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

Catherine walked out of the room and kept her head down. She didn't say a word to Gil or Sara. Sara didn't bother to chase after her, she kept staring into the window. Sara noticed the two-sided mirror on the left side of the room, she figured that that was where the doctors were watching her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? She'll be here a while." Grissom suggested. Sara nodded. 

---

The two of them came back from the little restaurant across the street. Sara was in a slightly better mood now. Grissom started to go inside the hospital, but Sara stopped and sat down on a bench near the entrance. Gil turned and waited for her to speak. Sara was staring into nothing, lost in her thoughts.

"I'm scared... to see her again." Sara said. Gil nodded.

"I am too." Gil said, trying to make her feel better. They sat in silence for a short minute.

"We... We should go in." Sara said, finally getting up. Grissom followed.

---

Sara looked into the room that Keana was in, but it was empty. Sara searched the room with her eyes, there was a small puddle of blood on the floor, but Keana wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Sara asked. Grissom walked up behind her and looked into the room. He turned and saw Catherine walking by.

"Catherine!" Gil called, walking over to her, Sara walked over to her too. 

"Where's Keana?" Sara asked. Catherine looked at the floor.

"Sara..." Catherine paused. "She... she was brought to a different room, she had to be tied down." Catherine said, still staring at the ground.

"Why?" Gil asked. Catherine looked up and glanced from Gil to Sara, she took a deep breath.

"She... Keana tried to kill herself." Catherine choked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Catherine walked away, Gil and Sara stood where they were, frozen to the ground. Sara couldn't believe it, Keana was only ten, how could she even think of suicide!

"Sara?" Gil said softly. Sara snapped out of her daydream and nodded. "Let's go to your apartment, we shouldn't be here." He said. Sara nodded again. 

---

They entered Sara's apartment and Sara sat on the couch, she still hadn't said a word.

"Are you ok?" Gil asked. Sara didn't move or say anything. Gil wrapped his arms around her, Sara rested her head on his shoulder.

Gil fell asleep about an hour later. Sara stayed wide awake, she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she didn't bother to try. She could have lied there all night in Grissom's arms. The silence was broken by someone banging at the door. Sara sat up, which woke Grissom up.

"What is it?" Gil asked quietly.

"Someone knocked at the door." Sara said. She got up, she looked through the peephole but couldn't see anything because of the dark. Sara opened the door and was tackled to the ground. She stood up and someone put their arm around her neck and held a knife to her throat. Gil stood up.

"Let her go." Gil said calmly.

"Where is she?" The guy asked.

"Who?" Gil asked, not moving from where he was standing.

"Keana, where is she?" The guys asked again.

"Who is Keana?" Gil asked.

"I know she's here, I saw her come in." The guy said.

"She's not here, she's at the hospital." Gil said.

"Why?" The guy asked.

"She tried to kill herself." Gil said, he thought it was best that he didn't mention the police. 

"What hospital?" The guys asked.

"Let her go." Gil said. "And I'll tell you." He added. 

"That's not the way it works, you tell me and then I let her go." The guy said.

"The mental hospital on King Street." Gil said. Sara struggled, feeling the cold metal on her neck. The guy threw Sara against the wall and ran out of the apartment. Sara fell to her knees, tears streamed down her face. Grissom closed and locked the door and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Catherine's cell number as fast as he could.

"Hello." Catherine answered.

"Cath, are you still at the hospital?" Grissom asked.

"Yes. Why?" Catherine asked.

"A man came into Sara's apartment looking for Keana. He knows she's at the hospital, we think he may be the guy who's been hurting and threatening her." Gil spoke quickly.

"We'll catch him when he gets here." Catherine said, hanging up her phone. Gil hung up too. He put away his cell phone and walked over to Sara.

"Sara? Are you ok? They're going to catch him." Grissom assured her. Sara nodded, still not saying a word. Grissom put his arm around her, she needed to calm down.

Ten minutes later, Sara finally got up and sat on the couch, Gil joined her. Grissom put his arms around her and held her close. Sara felt safe in his arms, with Gil there she felt protected. When the guy held the knife to her throat, Sara remembered all the times that her father had abused her. She remembered all of the memories again, she put her head down and started sobbing on Grissom's shoulder. The moment was lost when Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hi Gil, its Catherine... Keana's gone, he has her." Catherine said quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sara?" Grissom asked.

"I heard what she said, we have to help." Sara said. Grissom got up and got his coat, Sara did the same. Grissom got to the hospital in less than ten minutes, and Sara ran out of the car as soon as they got there. Catherine walked out of the building and saw Sara running towards her.

"Sara, I think you're too attached to Keana. I don't think you should be on the case." Catherine said, stopping the brunette from running inside.

"I have to, Catherine." Sara argued. Gil walked up behind them.

"Gil, I think you're a bit attached too." Catherine commented.

"I can deal with it, and Sara needs to help too." Gil said. Catherine nodded and Sara and Grissom walked into the building.

---

Sara, Gil, Catherine and Nick had searched the whole hospital for evidence, they looked at the security tapes, nothing. An hour later, the four of them met up at the front doors.

"I didn't find anything." Catherine said.

"Same here." Nick said.

"Now what do we do?" Sara asked.

"Sara, did you scratch the guy that came to your apartment, or somehow get his DNA." Gil asked. Sara shook her head.

"He was wearing a jacket, he... he had cheap cologne on though." Sara said.

"It's not much, but it helps." Catherine said. Sara nodded. Catherine and Nick walked away to continue their search, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

"Sara, I think you should get some rest, you didn't sleep at all last night." Gil said. Sara looked at the ground and avoided his eyes.

"I would, but I wouldn't be able to fell asleep, I'd be worried about Keana." Sara explained. Grissom knew it was true, but he also knew that she was probably exhausted. Gil tucked a few stray strands of hair that was in Sara's eyes behind her ear. Sara smiled at the gesture.

"I doubt he left anything behind here." Gil said.

"Did the cameras get anything?" Sara asked. Grissom shook his head.

"Just a blur." Gil said simply. Sara nodded and sighed.

"If he left anything at my apartment, we would have noticed, right?" Sara asked. Grissom nodded, he remembered the two of them sitting in silence for ten minutes, he didn't leave anything behind there either.

"Do you want to go for a drive?" Gil asked. "It'll clear your mind." He added. Sara nodded.

"Ok." She said, walking out of the hospital arm-in-arm with Grissom. 

---

They drove around for ten minutes, the ride had helped clear her mind, somewhat. Gil stayed quiet, he figured she wouldn't want to talk just yet. Sara stared out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Grissom?" Sara asked. "Can we drive by Keana's house?"

"I guess so." He said as he made a U-turn and started to drive towards Keana's house. "Why?" He asked.

"I have an idea." Sara said. Gil didn't like the sound of it, he hoped she was wrong. 

_Thirty Five Minutes Later_

Grissom pulled into the driveway of the little house, he took the keys out of the ignition and waited for Sara to say something. He looked at the house, it was dark, the whole house looked dead.

"Can we go inside?" Sara asked, looking over at Grissom.

"It _is_ a crime scene, so I guess we can." Grissom said and smiled. Sara smiled back and got out of the car. The two of them walked up the path that lead to the front door. Sara looked at the front door, it was left open ajar, Grissom had noticed it too. Sara slowly pushed open the door, it creaked open to reveal the dark hallways. Gil entered the small house and felt around for a light switch and flicked it on. Sara entered the house and looked straight at the dead girl pinned up on the wall.

"Keana..." Sara whispered through the tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sara stared at Keana's lifeless body. There was one knife in Keana's heart, probably the one that killed her. There was one knife in each wrist, cutting through the bone and sticking into the wall. Just below each knee was a knife, also cutting through the bone and sticking into the wall. The four knives in her wrists and knees supported her weight and held her on the wall, two feet above the ground. Grissom walked outside and called Catherine, Nick, Brass and coroners. He went back inside the house, but Sara wasn't there. 

"Grissom!" Sara called from upstairs. Grissom ran up and found her in what looked like Keana's bedroom. He walked inside the pink room and saw Sara staring at the dead body that was lying on the bed. "That's the guy who killed her." Sara said.

"How do you know?" Gil asked.

"His cheap cologne." Sara said, smiling slightly.

"Let's go back downstairs." Grissom said. Sara nodded and walked downstairs, Gil followed. Sara walked outside onto the front porch, Gil still followed. Grissom knew something was wrong with Sara, he could see it in her eyes.

"If my Mother hadn't killed my Father, do you think he would have done something like this?" Sara asked, tears filled her eyes.

"No, you would have been too clever, he wouldn't have found you." Gil said softly. 

"Really?" Sara asked, flattered by the compliment. 

"Yes." Gil said and smiled at her. Brass, Catherine and Nick walked up the path. Grissom explained where the two bodies were, then the four of them walked inside. Sara stayed outside, thinking about Grissom's comment. The coroners arrived ten minutes later, Sara told them where the bodies were, but she still stayed outside. A few minutes later, the coroners carried out the two bodies. Catherine and Nick walked out of the house. They passed by Sara, not saying a word to her. Gil walked out of the house twenty minutes later and stood by Sara.

"Let's go see Doc. Robbins." Gil said, Sara nodded, the two of them got in the car and drove to the lab.

---

Sara and Gil entered the morgue and saw Doc. Robbins about ready to put away Keana's body. 

"Hi." Sara said.

"Hi guys, here about Keana?" Doc. Robbins asked. Gil nodded. "The stab in her heart was the cause of death. The other stab wounds were post-mortem." He explained

"What about the other guy?" Gil asked.

"Stab wound to his stomach, by the angle of the wound, I'd say he stabbed himself." Doc. Robbins said. Sara nodded.

"Anything else we should know about either of them?" Sara asked.

"Not that I know of." Doc. Robbins said. Sara and Gil walked to DNA and waited for fingerprint results that were on the knife.

"Your fingerprints matched the dead guy on Keana's bed and they are also Keana's Father's prints." Greg said. Catherine bursted into the room.

"Keana's Father faked his death four years ago." Catherine said.

"Well, that's the case." Gil said. "Keana's father kills Keana, then kills himself." Sara nodded and walked out of the room.

---

Sara looked down at the white coffin. No one else had come to Keana's funeral but her. Who could have come? Keana's whole family was dead. Sara was the closest thing to family that Keana had, before the little girl was killed. Sara held a single white rose in her hand, a few tears fell down her face.

"Hi." Gil said, walking up to her from behind.

"Hi." Sara said and sniffled, trying to hold back the tears now. She tossed the rose she was holding on top of the coffin. Grissom pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back, took one out from the bouquet and tossed the rest onto the coffin. He held the red rose in his hand and smelled its sweet scent. 

"You know what?" Sara asked, staring at the white coffin. Grissom looked at her. "I can pretty much picture my funeral to be like this. I don't want no one to be at my funeral." Sara complained.

"It won't be like this." Gil said. 

"Why's that?" Sara asked, tears fell down her cheeks.

"Cause I'll be there." Grissom said softly, handing her the rose that was in his hand and kissing her.


End file.
